UN REGRESO DIFERENTE
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: CREYÓ QUE HABÍA MUERTO PROTEGIENDO SU AMADA ALDEA PERO, NO MURIÓ REALMENTE Y AHORA HA VUELTO PERO NO SOLO Y SU ALDEA NO SABRÁ QUE LA GOLPEO
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA CASI TODA ES VISTA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIRAMA Y NO ES MUY LARGA.

TOBIRAMA SENJU/HARRY POTTER

Capítulo 1

Tobirama Senju respiraba su último aliento, pero cerraba los ojos contento, pues había dado su vida por sus pupilo y el futuro de su amada aldea así que dejo que la inconciencia lo rodeaba, sabía que se reuniría con su familia sus hermanos los que tanto quiso y a los perdió a unos en su niñez y otro en su juventud el último en su edad mediana, pero habían cumplido el sueño de Hashirama hacer una aldea fuerte donde los clanes y civiles pudieran vivir en paz el lugar donde poder llamar hogar.

La luz daba en sus ojos los abrió con molestia su cuerpo se sentía cansado le dolía, su vista recorrió el lugar una habitación con grandes ventanales y cortinas en colores blancos y beige, se levanta de la cama donde esta acostado.

-Veo que has despertado-volteo a ver, era un hombre de unos treinta años cabello castaño ondulado, ojos azules, alto unos diez centímetros más que él, piel blanca y muy guapo si podía decir aunque su vestuario era un tanto raro bueno para el pues acostumbrado a los trajes ninja pues vestía una toga blanca demasiado blanca con brazaletes de oro.

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿dónde estoy?-

-Soy el destino y estas en mis dominios…te preguntaras que haces aquí-el ninja asintió, no quería decir nada malo pues el hombre frente a él es un dios y es mejor nunca hacerlos enojar como su difunta abuela le dijo una vez "nunca traigas a ti la ira de un dios pueden ser muy despiadados".

-Tome tu alma en tu muerte, la he tenido en mis dominios pues no cumpliste tu destino, pero también quiero que ayudes a alguien que no cumplió el suyo-

-¿Que tengo que ver con esta persona? pues no creo que sea casualidad-

-No, no lo es él es un viejo conocido tuyo pero su alma reencarno hace tiempo está cumpliendo una misión muy importante, aunque en este momento te necesita para que lo pueda cumplir y tú lo ayudaras ya que los dos después viajaran a Konoha a impedir que la aldea desaparezca por el odio que nació de la envidia y la soberbia-

-¿Como que desaparezca? ¿Eso no puede ser posible?-incrédulo el sueño por el que murió esta por desaparecer eso no puede permitirlo.

-Por desgracia lo es han pasado muchas cosas desde que moriste siendo Hokage, pero necesitamos encontrarnos con el alma reencarnada de Izuna-

-¡Izuna! ¿El Uchija?-chillo.

-Sí, algún problema-pero negó de inmediato al ver la mirada del dios.

Siguió al hombre por un túnel de luz llegaron a un extraño lugar, extraño pues no era como las naciones elementales en este lugar había muchos edificios, pero no lo que el concia no estos eran de piedra algunos con muchas figuras decorativas y otros eran e cristal completamente, extraños objetos que se movían en otras palabras no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, sonrió el dios al ver el desconcierto del ninja.

-Este lugar existe al mismo tiempo que donde naciste pero están separados una barreras mágicas casi imposibles de pasar, Sabes te parecerá extraño pero ellos crearon a los bijus a los que ustedes tanto temen, curioso que para ellos solo sean unos animales mágicos más-sonrió al ver la cara del ninja.-Hay una sociedad secreta casi tan poderosa que la ninja aunque un poco más pacifica pero en este momento se encuentran en guerra e Izuna está en medio de todo, el no recuerda quien fue pero pronto lo hará y tú lo ayudaras porque si no lo hacen tu amada aldea desaparecerá-dijo el dios, aunque no le gustara la idea no puede dejar que su amada aldea desaparesca.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pueblo ya caía la tarde, cuando los gritos, explosiones se oían se acercaron pudo ver a un grupo reunido de personas con máscaras cadavéricas blancas y túnicas negras rodeando un caldero gigante vio como de él emergía un hombre si se le puede llamar hombre parece más una serpiente que nada.

Observo todos alrededor sus ojos se posaron en la persona más joven del lugar un joven de cabellos negros nunca se imaginó que alguien tuviera el cabello más alborotado que los Uchija, tenía muchas similitudes pero a la vez muchas diferencias su nariz, pero sobre todos no hay ojos negros o rojos no solo verde el verde más intenso que alguna vez vio. Recordándole su amada aldea con esos árboles tan verdes pero no hay comparación sus ojos son mas vivos.

Vio cuando lo liberaron como el hombre serpiente empezó hablar, bufo en serio era peor que Madara en sus buenos tiempos.

-Nunca me inclinare ante ti, Tom-dijo con burla el ninja reconoció al menor de los Uchija ese era su estilo retador, altanero pero siempre con esa clase de soy mejor que tú.

-Soy Voldemort el mejor mago de todos los tiempos-

-Quisieras, si eres el mejor como es que siempre eres vencido por mí un joven que solo tiene quince años, eso me colocaría como el mejor no crees-sonriendo el mago enfureció lanzando hechizos que el joven esquivo.

-Vaya veo que tu cercanía con Harry hacen salir más cosas de Izuna-

-¿Va despertar todo su ser?-

-No solo su fuerza, el odio que hubo fue purgado de su alma al igual que el resentimiento de hecho será un Izuna muy diferente te sentirás bien con él-aunque al ninja no le gusto el brillo en los ojos del dios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Harry no sabía que pasaba pero no le importaba estaba esquivando todos los hechizos lanzados por Voldemort y los mortifagos, él podía lanzar rayos y fuego sobre todo el "finderfire" que se supone que no puedes controlarlo pero él puede hacerlo sin varita por merlín, esto era muy bueno brincaba sobre los arboles como si no hubiera gravedad si esta era una nueva habilidad no le veía ningún problema.

Brinco, golpeo e hizo cosas que no sabía que pudiera hacer luego el maldito de Voldemort mato a Cedric su rabia creció en el interior sus ojos empezaron a arder todos vieron el cambio de color de esmeraldas brillantes, paso a un color avada aterrador todo por un momento se detuvo para luego haber explosiones por todos lados, los mortifagos no sabían a donde correr se suponía que eso podía hacer el mocoso por merlín estaban condenados.

Muchos decidieron huir era mejor ser un cobarde y vivir que morir no gracias pasan, solo unos se quedaron de un momento en una explosión varios mortifagos de bajo rango cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Cedric junto con la copa que los llevo de regreso al laberinto enfrente de todos los magos y jóvenes sorprendidos.

Se había quedado solo en medio del cementerio.

-¡Genial! ahora donde estoy y como rayos regreso a pero esto es culpa del maldito viejo-dijo molesto parpadeo un poco sorprendido que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-Definitivamente un Uchija-dijo una voz que arrastra las palabras, volteo poniéndose en posición de ataque a las personas que aparecían, pero sabía que no eran mortifagos pues podía sentir el poder del hombre rubio y su ropa de dios griego en serio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-viéndolos atentamente.

-No tienes que temer soy Destino, el hombre a mi lado se llama Tobirama Senju-

-¿Senju? he oído ese nombre pero no recuerdo donde-dijo pensativo.

-Lo has oído en tu vida pasada donde fuiste Izuna Uchija segundo al mando del clan Uchija, el cual era liderado por tu hermano Madara Uchija-todos sus recuerdos regresaron desde niño, cuando fue herido por Tobirama, cuando le dio sus ojos a su hermano, las peleas con los otros clanes, su muerte.

Respiraba con dificultad sentir todas las emociones de sus recuerdos fue abrumador había oído de vidas pasadas pero esto era real, antes fue un ninja con habilidades increíbles y era un verdadero niño mimado bueno eso pensó en su actitud nada es bueno solo yo.

Se sentó todavía viendo sus pies esperando que el mareo pasara, levanto la vista para ver a los dos hombres, fue raro que al ver a la persona que fue parcialmente responsable de su muerte no sintiera todo ese odio que veía que guiaba su vida anterior.

-Senju que haces aquí, no es que no aprecie tu agradable presencia ¿pero?-

El ninja rubio solo levanto la ceja al oír el sarcasmo en la forma de hablar del chico, sobre todos porque no había ese odio que es característico entre sus clanes aunque no podía decirse que era un Uchija el chico.

-¡Oh! eso es por mí ya sabes necesitaba que me ayudara a cumplir ciertas cosas-dijo el dios.

Harry se sentía raro ya que era el, pero a la vez no lo era pues recordar su vida pasada es raro, vio sus ropas e hizo una mueca esto no era digno de un Uchija espera un minuto un Uchija es un Potter no bueno técnicamente correcto sería un Uchija-Potter bueno eso queda mejor y así no se confunde pero aparte de eso las ropas tendrá que cambiarlas ya no usaría esos trapos.

-¿Oye Senju cuanto hace que moriste?, lo hiciste después de mí-pregunto el joven mago.

-No, Uchija morí mucho después ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es que parece que tienes unos diecisiete más o menos-viéndolo de arriba abajo.

El ninja formo un charco con la luz de la luna se reflejó si en efecto tenía esa edad que dijo pero se supone que el murió de casi cuarenta años.

-Eso es porque era necesario de esa edad-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Como te lo dije ¡no cumpliste con tu destino! ahora puedes cumplir, pero para eso necesitábamos el alma de Izuna aunque el renació y está cumpliendo su nuevo destino todavía tiene que cumplir el anterior-

-¡Espera!-dijo el mago viendo entre el dios y el ninja de uno a otro abrió la boca, para luego negar con la cabeza-¿No puede ser cierto o sí?-el dios sonrió.

Tobirama no le gustaba lo que no podía entender en estos momentos está sucediendo algo que él no entiende, pero parece ser que es parte de ello, bueno de eso está seguro el ninja.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?-

-Haber se supone que ni con la magia puedes revivir a los muertos, solo los dioses como estamos viendo aunque hay ciertas cosas que pueden ser atenuantes para poder regresar una de ellas es cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué?-urgió para saber el rubio.

-Si estas almas están destinadas-contesto el destino.

Sus ojos vino tinto se abrieron a mas no poder no esto no podría ser cierto, él no podía estar destinado a estar con un Uchija, era una broma del destino aunque si este está en frente de él, Hashirama se moriría de la risa suspiro resignado.

-Una pregunta señor Destino-

-Dime Harry-

-Ahora tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada ¿Por qué no siento ese odio o rabia aisa Tobirama?-

-Eso es fácil cuando tu moriste después de entregarle tus ojos a tu hermano aceptaste la muerte, pero además tu alma fue purificada liberándote del odio, el rencor, el dolor, la tristeza y todos lo malo solo conservas el amor, la compasión aunque esa es de tu nueva vida- asintió entendiendo.

-Bueno como veo que no va a ver problemas tenemos que hablar de lo que va suceder de ahora en adelante primero; no va a regresar a tu colegio hasta mediados de año, segundo; Tobirama y tu van a entrenar para lo que tienen que enfrentar, tercero; Les hablare de lo que sucede en Konoha para que sepan a lo que van a enfrentar-dijo el dios


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Los tres aparecieron en el banco en uno de los cubículos, había unos duendes que los esperaban hicieron una leve reverencia, el ninja no reaccionó sabía que eran guerreros podía sentirlo.

-Mis queridos gobblins quiero todo en orden con las cuentas Potter, que nos lleguen todos los informes a Potter major en unas horas todo cerrado entienden-ellos asintieron.

Los tres aparecieron en el jardín de una hermosa mansión en este tranquilo lugar los tres estuvieron viviendo por los siguientes meses entrenando, buen en realidad los dos jóvenes pues el dios los dejo para sus entrenamientos solo los visitaba en algunas ocasiones, para ver los avances de los dos jóvenes guerreros.

Harry cada día se maravillaba de las técnicas de los ninjas sobre todo que él podía hacerlas, sabía que había técnicas que solo podría pensar que era un sueño aunque con su magia y todas las que la memoria de Izuna recordaba eran muchas y muy poderosas. Las técnicas del rubio también eran muy impresionantes pero suponiendo que fue uno de los más poderosos ninjas era lógica su supremacía en técnicas.

-Tenemos que comprar ropas nuevas estas son horribles, nada dignas de un Uchija-con desdén viendo los trapos que usa, había transfigurado algunas pero todavía no eran de su total agrado.

-Típico de ti Uchija-dijo al oído del ojiverde.

-Cualquiera diría que quieres verme desnudo-con una ceja levantada.

-No lo niego Harry eres más sexy cuando te bañas-dijo sin vergüenza el ninja rubio.

-Eres un pervertido Senju-le gruño, el ninja se rio pues si de hecho desde que conoció a Harry Izuna como apareció en los registros de los goblin, se ríe más si lo viera su hermano no lo reconocería.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Uchija, pero sabes que te gusta estar en mis brazos-murmuro a su lado haciéndolo enrojecer pues desde hace un mes después de un entrenamiento terminaron durmiendo juntos, decidieron seguir con eso están descubriendo sus sentimientos en los brazos del otro.

En la noche en la tranquilidad de la habitación principal dos cuerpos yacen abrazados compartiendo el calor y enredados en las mantas calientes Harry tiene los ojos cerrados recargado en el torso musculoso del ninja rubio, el cual acaricia sus cabellos negro no como los Uchija pues tiene unos destellos azules que lo diferencian, su piel con ese toque dorado y su ojos hermosos verdes, pero sus facciones cada día se parece más al viejo Izuna salpicadas con la herencia Potter.

-En un mes tenemos que ir a Hogwarts ya me imagino la cara del viejo-dijo el mago.

-Su pongo que no le gustara nada que no seas lo que quiere ¿no?-se burló el ninja.

-Supones bien pero ya no me importa lo bueno de recuperar, mi mente Uchija es que no necesitó que los demás me quieran o me hagan sentir inferior-

-Eso es muy difícil con el Uchija más arrogante que he conocido-dijo con burla.

-Lo dice el Senju más arrogante-dijo con una risita cuando el rubio lo abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Harry no será fácil pero estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides-

-Tob nosotros no tuvimos una vida fácil antes y puedo decirte que antes de que aparecieras lo fue esta pero de una cosa estoy seguro saldremos de esto y podremos ir a Konoha para arreglar lo que mis descendientes idiotas hicieron, lo que a tus descendientes les falto hacer ayudaremos a muchos no te preocupes esa aldea una vez fue un sueño de todos pero no dejaremos que se destruya-serio contesto.

-Lo se haremos todo por ella pero una cosa si estoy seguro, Madara querrá mi cadáver cuándo sepa que su hermanito es mío eso no lo dudes-

-A veces pienso que te gustaba mi hermano así como hablas de él, bueno porque si ese es el caso pues Hashirama no es…-pero no acabo cuando el rubio lo estaba besando con pasión haciéndolo gemir.

-Tu solo eres para mí, que te quede claro Uchija, eres solo mío-gimió en respuestas pues su mano estaba acariciando su miembro.

-Solo bromeo-contesto suave.

-Cuando estás en tu estado Izuna merodeador eres terrible-dijo contra sus labios.

El rubio descubrió que la parte merodeadora de Harry se volvía peligrosa cuando entro en contacto con la parte Uchija podía llegar a ser muy cruel, solo esperaba que Konoha nunca descubriera esa parte pues no creía que su aldea sobreviviera a un Uchija merodeador.

Antes de que se cumpliera el mes para que fueran al colegio el dios los llevo al callejón Diagon donde compro ropa nueva con telas resistentes mágicas, pero con un aspecto parecido a la ropa que uso Izuna en su época ninja pero en lugar de ser azules eran verde desde claro hasta oscuro con el escudo Uchija pero en el rojo bordado el dragón del escudo de los Potter. Ya que ahora era un Uchija-Potter como el había renacido era Izuna pero ahora con dos vidas diferentes.

Tobirama sabía que Izuna se veía bien con todo pero esta ropa lo hacía verse mejor además que ya estaba enamorado del Uchija así que se veía mejor a sus ojos, el rubio también compro ropa parecida a la suya pero con piel de dragón y seda acromantula reforzada para tener mayor resistencia, sabía que cuando llegaran a la aldea donde dentro de pronto su misión estaba por empezar. No será nada fácil pero sabe que con Izuna todo será más fácil aunque a muchos nos les gustaran los métodos de su pareja.

El ir al colegio era recuperar los artículos que le faltaban de las reliquias de la muerte, se sorprendió al saber que los Potter son descendientes del Shinigami y las reliquias debían volver a los dueños originales para poder cumplir con su promesa a tu tátara tátara abuelo y esto les ayudaría para su misión en la aldea.

El rubio hizo varias preguntas al dios-Porque sus ojos cambian de verde esmeralda a verde escalofriante-

-Es el color de la maldición asesina él no va a tener el sharingan ya que antes de morir se los dio a su hermano, pero es una forma de compensarlo-dijo el dios.-Además el color de la maldición es una forma de honrar su legado con la muerte.

ESCOSIA COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA.

En el colegio todos se preguntaban ¿dónde estaba Potter? ¿Cómo es que no había aparecido? un fuerte crujido hizo brincar a todos en el gran salón sus ojos se abrieron el estaba así Harry Potter en toda su gloria aunque su ropa no era reconocible se veía de buena calidad. Todos sabía que Potter era guapo pero ahora era mucho más con esas ropas lo hacía verse como un sangre pura en todo su esplendor.

-Harry mi muchacho ¿dónde estabas?-pregunto con un tono de abuelo pero con decepción, el chico solo levanto la ceja el rubio solo espero la actitud Uchija esto seria bueno.

-Ahora le importa profesor ¿cuándo hace unos meses no le importo la seguridad de su torneo? al que me vi obligado a participar-el silencio era increíble ya que nunca esperaron que contestará eso.

-Harry ¡discúlpate el director!-

-Señorita no me importa su opinión, la verdad está ahí que tenga una gran cabeza dura, donde no pueda ver el error de las figurad de autoridad no es mi problema sino el suyo-dijo la bruja castaña tenía la quijada colgando.

-Señor Potter tan arrogante como su padre-

-Yo creía que un profesor de su nivel tendría una inteligencia mayor, para decir una cosa así, se nota a que no, cómo puedo parecerme a mi padre cuando claramente fue asesinado cuando tenía un año edad, solo improbable para acordarme de él y el hecho que mi madre lo hubiera preferido sobre usted no es motivo para desquitar todo su veneno sobre mí-el profesor Snape estaba pálido el chico había dicho su secreto a todo el colegio.

-¡Dobby!-grito el elfo aprecio ansioso.

-Seño Potter lo que se le ofrezca-

-Gracias dobby me puedes traer mis cosas y que no falte nada ya sea aquí la gente solo las toma por el bien común-mientras el elfo le traía sus cosas, el desapareció llegando la oficina del director pero ningún cuadro se movió, con un movimiento de mano el anillo y la varita llegaron a sus manos los guardo en su pantalón.

Regresando al gran salón dobby apareció con sus cosa todos miraron sorprendidos pues con solo mover sus mano las cosas se encogieron magia sin varita.

-Vámonos es lo que venimos ya no hay nada que hacer-desaparecieron dejando a un grupo de alumnos sorprendidos, un director furioso pues el chico que era su arma se fue y era mucho más poderoso de lo que se imaginó, un castaña aturdida y un profesor molesto por ser descubierto por el joven él no debía saber de su madre.

Una disculpa por tardar tanto pero mi compu se descompuso y hasta que no la arreglaran no podía publicar nada.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En medio del jardín de la mansión Potter reunió las reliquias de la muerte las cuales le entrego al su verdadero dueño la piedra, con el anillo, en el cual reside el horocrux fue todo lo que necesitó para llevarse el alma completa de voldemort con lo que la tarea de Harry había terminado, su abuelo la muerte le dio un pequeño colgante con la forma de las reliquias donde podía usar el poder de la invisibilidad cuando la necesitara pero solo funcionaria con la sangre de su descendiente. Pues ya se había equivocado una vez al darles los artículos y que cualquiera pudiera usar su legado esta vez nos sería igual solo sus descendientes tendrían el acceso a usarlos. Ya que cuando los mortales tienen en su poder artículos de gran poder normalmente nunca lo usan para cosas buenas sino para la destrucción y el caos y de eso ya hay suficiente en el mundo.

OFICINA DEL HOKAHE, KONOHA AL MEDIO DIA

En medio de una reunión en la oficina del Sandaime, donde parte del equipo 7 también estaban reunidos, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino, Chojín y Asuma pues se preparaban para atrapar a unos Akatsuki que han ocasionado muchos problemas a las aldeas ninjas, cuando un brillo lleno la habitación dos personas aparecieron, todos reconocieron la primera figura el rubio pues no era otro que el Nidame el segundo de la aldea, el segundo aunque había cierto grado de shock causo sorpresa, pues su fotografía era conocida Izuna Uchija pero se fue muerto por el hombre a su lado.

Por un rato nadie dijo nada los ninjas de la aldea estaban todavía en shock para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momento mientras que los nuevos visitantes solo veían a los presentes, observaban el lugar ya que uno no lo alcanzo a ver mientras vivió en ese lugar y otro llevaba mucho de no verlo.

-Bueno la aldea definitivamente es más pintoresca de lo que imagine-dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Harry es lo primero que tienes que decir?-dijo el hombre que era igual al segundo.

-Bueno entonces que quiere que diga que esta aldea es solo una caricatura, que no tiene una base sólida permitiendo complots para desaparecer a mi clan y que los consejeros idiotas que nombraste para ayudar solo la han hundido, o que el Hokage que entrenaste no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer valer su palabra y dejara sufrir a un niño que su padre fue lo suficiente mente estúpido al sacrificarlo convirtiéndolo en un jinjuriky porque no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a un demonio de nueve colas, o lo peor que creo una estúpida ley donde nadie podía decir nada pero lo dejo sufrir en un orfanato cuando le deben la maldita vida, pero son un idiotas arrogantes al decir que el niño era un jinjuriky y que no le han dicho que su padre es el cuarto y lo dejan vivir en la miseria o perdona por no ser tan compresivo como tu Senju idiota-le gruño.

El segundo suspiro Harry podía ser muy duro cuando había injusticia no podía culparlo, ya que había reaccionado pero cuando destino le conto sobre la vida de Naruto sabía que de una forma la comparaba con su vida. Y no es que lo culpara se sentía de una manera similar como era posible que su pupilo lo dejara sufrir tanto eso era imperdonable por supuesto que Hashirama no lo hubiera permitido de ninguna manera.

-¿Disculpa pero ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto el Naruto.

-El idiota a mi lado es Tobirama Senju yo soy Harry Izuna Uchija-dijo como si nada la quijada de todos cayo Izuna como el hermano de Madara uno de los fundadores del pueblo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron nada menos que Danzo Shimura, y los dos consejeros, los tres se congelados al ver a los dos hombre en la oficina del Hokage.

-Pero mira que trajo el gato o será el zorro-dijo el Uchija ya que camino con todo la elegancia que muchos envidiaron en esa oficina-Los causantes de la casi aniquilación de mi amado clan que deberé hacer con ustedes torturarlo, matarlos convertirlos en esclavos que será lo mejor-dijo con voz fría todos sabían que los Uchija eran de temer pero nunca habían estado en presencia de uno que pudiera intimidarlos hasta ese punto.

-¿Tú no eres nadie?-dijo la mujer.

La risa fría y cruel les helo la sangre-En eso te equivocas soy uno de los lideres fundadores y tú no perteneces a ninguno de los clanes importantes solo eres consejera, por el idiota de Senju te dijo pero no era nada ni tienes autoridad sobre mí o me equivoco Senju-dijo sin apartar la vista de ellos en ningún momento.

-No, Uchija tienes todo el derecho a hacer lo quieras con ellos-dijo con ojos fríos el antiguo Hokage ya que él estaba muy molesto que sus alumnos fueran los causantes de que su amada aldea hubiera caído tanto.

-Bueno tienen veinticuatro horas para desaparecer, después solo los cazare como los perros que son-ni acabo y los dos consejeros huyeron de ese lugar solo Danzo se quedó-

-Vaya veo que eres valiente me agrada desde ahora Root es mía entendido Shimura-El hombre no sabe porque pero solo asintió eso era mejor que huir algo le decía que no llegaría lejos, siempre se dijo que enojarás a un Uchija pero con este cedió cuenta que era verdad, solo se fue a su lugar de siempre su amada Root.

Bufo el ojiverde estos eran los terribles ninjas en serio que burla-¡En serio Tob estos son tus amados ninjas son una burla!-dijo con desdén-Esperaba algo mejor por lo menos los mortifagos de voldy eran más entretenidos.

-Creo que han decaído los ninjas de mis tiempos-dijo con pesar.

-En serio, no lo creo-dijo con sarcasmo, lo que el rubio solo negó pues conocía bien el sentido del humor de su pareja.

-Eres un Uchija no lo pareces Sasuke-kun si lo es-una voz chillona hablo.

Le dirigió la mirada a la peli rosa que le hablo como si lo conociera, la sonrisa que dibujo hizo retroceder a los que estaban cerca de ella

-¡Oh! pero que tenemos aquí una fan que lindura, pero despierta no tienes oportunidad, no le interesas eres solo una molestia chillona, nunca te has preguntado porque hay más hombres que mujeres en el clan Uchija-sonrió más predadora mente dejando que esa información entrara en la cabeza de algodón.

-No, eso no es cierto-abriendo los ojos.

-Supéralo y crece-dijo sin remordimiento cuando sus ojos se humedecieron salió corriendo de la oficina.

-Harry se supone…-

-No me vengas con eso Tob es una konuchi la vida no es color de rosa y mientras más pronto lo supere mejor, que espera que los cuentos de hadas se hagan realidad ni mi mundo-suspiro el ninja peliblanco tenía un punto su pareja.

-¿Alguien puede decirme como es que están vivos?-pregunto Yamato.

-Algún idiota conjuro el Edo y mi alma y cuerpo de diecisiete años aparecieron frente al alma renacida de Izuna y aquí estamos-ya que no podían decir que destino lo revivió.

-¿Sensei es en realidad usted?-todavía un poco pálido el Hokage

-Hirazune tú eras el que siempre espiaba a Takira desde que cumplió doce años-

-En serio padre un pervertido-dijo Asuma sorprendido.

-Ten mucho cuidado muchacho soy tu padre y Hokage-dijo molesto el hombre mayor.

-Y yo soy el malo-divertido dijo el ojiverde, mientras el rubio sonríe de ver la cara de su ex alumno y su hijo.

-¿Que piensan hacer ahora que volvieron a Konoha?-dijo el coy nin.

-Bueno voy a entrenar a Naruto ya que nadie lo hace, pero debo deshacerme del zorro necesito poder usar toda tu línea Uzumaki-antes de que nadie hiciera nada hablo con el zorro.

-¡Uchija! ¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño el zorro por ver a un Uchija pues conocía muy bien su chakra.

-Cuidado zorro que no me intimidas no soy un Uchija normal, soy un Potter también somos descendientes de la muerte así que solo quiero que no molestes al chico sigue durmiendo o lo que hagas y no molestes-lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Perfecto, no volveré a molestar ahora largo-gruño de nuevo.

-Gracias Karuma-el demonio solo entrecerró los ojos pues nunca le dijo su nombre, pero supuso que al ser un mago no sería muy difícil conocer su nombre ya que en su mundo ellos fueron creados. Además sabía que este mago no era uno cualquiera sino uno muy poderoso y con la mentalidad Uchija que el mundo ninja se cuide porque pronto sabrán que con este sujeto no se juega sonrió cruelmente el zorro pues desde primera fila lo que sucede.

De vuelta en la oficina del Hokage mientras todos lo veían expectantes.

-Listo el zorro no volver a parecer y dígale al idiota de Jiraya que si se le ocurre enseñarle a usar el chakra del kyubi, yo lo calcino en ese momento estamos-el rubio solo asintió este Uchija era intimidante, ni el teme era así cuando está molesto.

-Creo que es hora de irnos además mañana los insoportables del consejo pedirán nuestra presencia patéticos-dijo el ojiverde rodando los ojos.

-Vamos Harry-se sorprendieron al ver que l rubio lo rodeo de la cintura y desaparecieron.

-Necesito un sake-dijo el Hokage y para sorpresa de los chicos tanto Asuma como Kakashi hicieron lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron por decir caóticas después de que el pueblo se enteraran de que dos hombres a los cuales todos creían muertos estuvieran vivos es un shock, el consejo de clanes no podía creer un Senju y un Uchija originales es una locura.

Y para su mala suerte los de peor carácter a la hora de hacerles ver que no cumplirían ninguno de sus peticiones así que no les quedaba de otra más que aceptar ser solo ignorado por ellos la mayoría de las veces.

Hirazune Sarutobi sabia mejor que nadie como era tratar con Tobirama Senju uno de los hombres más inflexibles del mundo ninja e Izuna Uchija nunca lo conoció, pero lo poco que sabía del hombre era que por ser de unos de los clanes más fuertes era un chico fuerte, muy poderoso pero todos creían que es un niño mimado pero este Uchija no era nada de eso era una persona sin pelos en la lengua en ese instante te decía lo que pensaba no suavizaba nada era en ocasiones cruel y despiadado como lo fue con el consejo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió al hombre fue darse cuenta que tanto su antiguo sensei como el joven Uchija son pareja, pues en ningún momento lo ocultaron y los comentarios de su sensei bueno mejor no repetirlos, el dolor de cabeza era una nueva adicción que ahora es persistente desde que esos dos hombres llegaron a Konoha.

Eso sin contar que muchos de los ninjas así como los admiraban les temían eso no era nuevo para él, pues su sensei siempre fue uno de los más fuertes pero ahora con el Uchija bueno sin palabras los dos eran de temer.

La noticia había corrido por varias aldeas, en una aldea muy lejana de Konoha una mujer rubia veía a su pupila todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle-

-Shizune ¿si esto es una broma? la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Se lo juro Tsunade sensei eso se dice que el segundo ha vuelto, algún idiota realizo el Edo y lo regreso a la vida y con el Izuna Uchija según el Saindame-sama lo certifico como real-esos ojos miel se perdieron por un rato.

-Guarda todo regresamos hay mismo a Konoha y si no es mi tío lo destrozare-apretando los puños, no permitiría que nadie que fuera un verdadero Senju los usurpara como lo quiso hacer su ex compañero Orochimaru.

-Hai sensei-sonrió regresarían después de muchos años. Viendo la mirada decidida de su sensei sabía que esto podría ser bueno para ellas.

En uno de los pueblos lejanos donde no hay tratados con las grandes aldeas, dos hombre con capas negras con nubes rojas observan sobre los arboles el grupo de viajeros que transitan por ese lugar.

-Entonces eso que se dice de Konoha ¿es cierto?-preguntaba un hombre de cabello café.

-Sí, se dice que es cierto que el segundo de Konoha ha vuelto a la vida junto con el Izuna Uchija, el cual se dice no está contento con los consejeros del pueblo a los cuales ya elimino-

-¡Los elimino! eso es una broma se dice que esos consejeros manejan el pueblo-

-Pues no contaron con el Uchija, se dice que cuando llego lo amenazo y no me hagas mucho caso pero se dice que ahora Danzo está bajo sus órdenes-las voces se alejaron los dos Akatsuki seguían procesando, pero el pelinegro no podía creer Izuna Uchija vivo, era uno de los más poderosos pues él le dio sus ojos a Madara para que fuera lo que tuviera el Eterno Magento si eso era cierto entonces que sucedería ahora con la aldea.

A su lado Kisame solo puede ver la conmoción de su compañero de años.

Las grandes puertas de Konoha se alzaban imponente pero a ella eso no le importaba solo una cosa ocupaba su mente desde hace casi una semana el hombre que se decía ser su tío, tan metida venia en su mente que no noto la conmosion que causo en los ninjas de la entrada asi como varios ninjas que alguna vez entrenaron con ella casi querían correr pero sabían que nada cambiaria.

El antiguo Hokage veía impasile a las personas reunidad en su oficina por un lado su antiguo maestro ve como si nada a su sobrina nieta y por otro lado ella casi quiere matar al joven Uchija el cual solo la ve como si solo fuera un insecto cosa que no puede negar esta impresionado pues nadie le había hecho eso antes ella siempre fue muy respetada y hasta consentida por qué no decirlo si era verdad pero cuando ella empezó a cuestionar al líder Uchija este solo le dijo que ella era una ninja medic fracasada.

A lo que ahora su alumna, Kakshi y Yamato la sostienen para que no se le vaya encima al ninja de ojos verdes.

-Sabes Senju yo creí que los de tu clan tenia educación pero viendo a tu familia creo que eso es algo con lo que no nacieron-viendo a la rubia con descaro, alo que ella entrecerró los ojos en un moviente se libró de los tres ninjas se lanzó contra el Uchija pero para sorpresa de ella y de los demás su shanaro ni siquiera lo toco pues un muro invisible lo detuvo como si nada pasara.

Tobirama solo rodo los ojos sabía que Harry lo había hecho a propósito para hacerla enojar.

Hirazune no sabía que había pasado pues después del ataque solo se levantó Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la rubia le dijo que las esperaban en casa y desapareció con su maestro, ella como todos ahí no supieron que decir después


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que oyeron las noticias de los nuevos residentes de Konoha los dos caminaban con rumbo a las montañas, pues su misión era encontrar a Orochimaru pero una explosión los hizo saltar de su camino.

-Bueno por lo menos tiene buenos reflejos, si parece un Uchija pero lo será realmente-dijo una voz fría.

Ya estaban en guardia esperando al siguiente ataque aunque este no llego solo vieron caer del árbol dos personas, el hombre tiburón observo con detenimiento al llamado segundo Hokage es igual al labrado en la montaña de esa aldea, aunque pudo ver que su compañero observa al hombre al lado del rubio, un joven de cabellos más revueltos que ha visto, las características Uchija su ropa tiene el escudo de estos pero no es azul tradicional es verde oscuro, con pantalones negros.

Itachi desde el día que oyo la noticia del otro Uchija no había dejado de pensar en ello como reaccionaria al hecho de que fue el que prácticamente acabo con ellos, pero verlo delante de él sentía raro el joven no se veía mayor de quince, años pero su postura defensiva y ofensiva a la vez le demostraba que no lo era, sino un guerrero con años de experiencia detrás de sí.

Él no había abierto los ojos pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que es un Uchija y no uno cualquiera sino él Uchija sus ojos se abrieron y él fue envuelto por el verde más intenso, la voz de su compañero lo saco de su pensamiento.

-No eres un Uchija, ellos tienen los ojos negros-lo volteo a ver asombrado Itachi quería golpearse y luego golpear a tiburón la sonrisa del chico le hizo saber que son seria agradable.

-Así que tú crees que no soy un Uchija es interesante ya que tú no sabes nada de nuestro clan-levanto su mano una bola de fuego apareció y sus ojos cambiaron al verde espeluznante dándole a los ninjas renegados una sensación muy mala.

La bola de fuego se hizo negra, los ojos del tiburón se abrieron enormes el fuego negro una de las técnicas más poderosas, vieron como el fuego se levantaba como una serpiente que envuelve al joven sin que estas le hagan nada.

-Veamos, se dice que eres bueno con la espada crees que puedas vencerme en un duelo señor tiburón o eres lo que dicen de los peces mueren por su propia boca-dijo muy sarcástico.

-Tú ¡no tienes espada!-

-Deberías darte cuenta que no debes de dar nada por hecho con migo ¿no Tob?-el ninja rubio solo bufo en acuerdo.

-¿Como quieras?-desenvainando su espada el espadachín conocido como uno de los mejores.

El chico ojiverde levanto su mano, una hermosa espada apareció era una obra de arte larga donde una inscripción extraña reside en el centro con joyas incrustadas con un mango con la figura de un león alado.

-Antes de iniciar debo darte una advertencia solo por cortesía claro, ten cuidado de ser cortado por el filo ya que esta envenenada este veneno no es nada de lo que conozcas morirás en menos de treinta segundo, claro que yo soy inmune-el otro ninja solo se burló de esa declaración, Itachi no sabía si esto era verdad o solo una forma de intimidar aunque debía admitir que es muy eficaz pues no tenía ganas de probar si esto es verdad.

Los ninjas han visto muchas formas de pelear con espada unas buenas otras más o menos y unas en las que da pena, pero Izuna Uchija luchaba de una forma que no habían visto antes era tan elegante pero letal era como verlo bailar solo que mortal.

Kisame es conocido como uno de los mejores pero por más que intentaba no podía darle un golpe certero era como si jugara con él esto es ridículo él es un ninja consagrado y el que ésta enfrente es solo un mocoso, de hecho más joven que Itachi.

En un descuido Kisame fue cortado por la bella espada los dos vieron como el joven solo se alejó-Sigue peleando-gruño el hombre azul.

-No tiene caso morirás dentro de muy poco-afirmo el ojiverde, el aire le empezó a faltar al tiburón el ojinegro no podía creer era cierto el veneno es letal, muy letal.

Un minuto después el espadachín estaba muerto.

-Bueno, yo se lo advertí ¿porque nunca hacen caso?-murmuro.

-Ya sabes, creen que mientes-dijo el rubio como si nada.

-Ok bueno Itachi vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo-dijo el menor.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el mayor.

-Creo que no entendiste no te estoy preguntando si quieres, es una orden-solo levanto la ceja el ninja renegado en serio.

-Yo no…-pero no puedo decir nada pues con el movimiento de una mano el mayor se impactó en un árbol y terminó inconsciente.

-Eso fue un poco rudo ¿no?-

-Tobirama cierra la boca no estoy de humor, en serio que le hizo Madara a los Uchija para terminar en esto cuando lo vea le voy a patear el trasero-el rubio no dijo nada pues el tampoco entendía como su aldea era ahora esto.

Su mente regreso, su cuerpo se sentía bien no había dolor pero si sentía pesado como si estuviera amarrado abrió sus ojos la luz lo deslumbro tardo en adaptarse, su vista no había estado muy bien, en estos momentos era buena mucho mejor que en mucho tiempo.

-Veo que has decidió unirte a nosotros, es bueno-vio al hombre de ojos verdes.

-Me aturdiste-sonrió sin sentirse culpable.

-Si era de la forma fácil o la difícil y decidí la primera, fue lo mejor ya que tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de la otra forma, como te habrás dado cuenta tu cuerpo se siente pesado eso son los efectos del anti veneno-

-¿Anti veneno?-repitió incrédulo.

-Sí, el sello que tenías está mal hecho pero al no conseguir su objetivo suelta gradualmente veneno para destruir su entorno, que en este caso es tu cuerpo. Tus ojos eran los más afectados ya que este se dirigía directamente a ellos pero sin el sello, tu cuerpo está eliminando el veneno y tu cuerpo se recupera con tranquilidad llevas dos semanas inconsciente-sus ojos se abrieron dos semanas no puede ser tanto tiempo.

Lo vio como cortaba hierbas las mezcla y ponía otras cosas que no tenía ni idea de lo que fuera.

-Tienes algo que preguntar-dijo el ojiverde.

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que eres Izuna? ¿Por qué puedes manejar el fuego negro si no tienes el sharingan? ¿Qué planes tienes para Sasuke y para mí?-

Se acercó al enfermo le puso un vial en la boca la cual tomo, no muy a gusto hizo una mueca esa cosa era horrible.

-Veamos por donde empiezo-tarareo un poco-Soy Izuna pero reencarnado, yo morí en mi tiempo y mi alma fue purificada nací otra vez en otro lugar muy lejano con una línea de sangre muy poderosa, luego el idiota rubio apareció frente a mí, mis recuerdos volvieron aquí estoy arreglando las tonterías de los Uchija-siguió mezclando otras cosas en un caldero-A tú siguiente pregunta pues no tengo el sharingan pero si una variación por eso mis ojos cambian de color como viste-el ninja asintió-Y la última digamos que cuando traiga a tu hermano hablaremos muy seriamente los tres-termino.

En la noche Itachi todavía reflexionaba lo dicho no sabía si cuando hablaran sería bueno o malo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Hirasune no se equivocó al pensar que su amada aldea no sería la misma o claro que no pues dos de sus nuevos residentes no eran comunes ni corrientes eso ni pensarlo, además está el hecho que había llegado una nueva residente que estaba molesta no molesta era poco furiosa, si era la palabra pues Tsunade al llegar empezó a hacerse cargo del hospital pero solo hay un detalle que hace que la vena de su frente palpite y eso es el Uchija que la ve como si fuera suciedad en su zapato.

-Disculpa-gruño, el Hokage empezaba a sentir que un nuevo dolor de cabeza venia.

-Disculpada-sí, cerró los ojos uno venia y muy grande se lamentó el viejo hombre que hizo en su vida para merecer esto.

Los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron al oír las palabras de su nuevo tío esa palabra con ese hombre era como acido en su boca. Sus puños se apretaron.

-Como veo que la inteligencia está muy escasa en esta aldea lo repetiré de nuevo para ver si sus pequeños cerebros captan lo que acabo de decir-dijo con apatía el Uchija-Mañana hare un examen a todos los médicos del hospital y a los que están estudiando también necesito ver el nivel de conocimientos y también voy a implementar nuevas materias médicas para un mejor funcionamiento-dijo.

-Yo estoy a cargo del hospital y soy la más calificada para saber cómo está funcionando-dijo la rubia molesta.

-Bueno eso pudo haber sido hace años muchos años-lo dijo con burla haciendo referencia a su edad pues eso a la rubia le molesta, ella gruño-Pero no estoy mal informado tú no has estado ni una semana en el hospital, así que tu observación no es válida el examen se hace mañana y no hay replicas y quien no se presente a hacer el examen queda dado de baja como ninja medic y tendrá una linda charla con migo-apenas termino de decir eso y el ninja encargado de dar aviso a todos los medic desapareció al instante.

Una vez que el Uchija y Tsunade desaparecieron de su oficina el Hokage hablo-Dime Tora serias tan amable de matarme para no seguir con esta situación-el ANBU solo pudo ver con pena a su líder pues no podía negar que la princesa Senju intimida pero el líder Uchija bueno solo puedes compararlo con enfrentar a un demonio puede ser más joven que muchos de los ANBU, pero kami ese joven es de temer.

Tobirama vio a su amado tarareando entrecerró los ojos cuando hace eso es por hizo algo no muy bueno para alguien o va hacerlo pero la realidad es que no le interesa a quien se lo haga siempre es bueno ver a la gente sufrir por sus estupideces y ellos vinieron a cambiar muchas cosas y sus métodos serian un poco extremos para lograrlos. Y no se equivocó cuando oyo a su amor. "Naruto mi pequeño alborotador tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer te enseñare a ser un merodeador" si definitivamente su amada aldea estaba condenada si Harry siendo un merodeador era malo dos no mejor no imaginarlo, solo pide a kami que tenga piedad de las pobres almas a las que esos dos merodeadores pongan sus ojos.

Hoy todas las actividades en el hospital serian canceladas solo los casos de vida o muerte serian atendidos los demás hasta el otro dia reunidos todos en una gran aula todos los ninja medic de todas las edades y géneros están reunidos unos están un poco molestos por esta prueba otros la verdad les da igual.

-Bueno ya todos estamos reunidos vamos a llevar a cabo esta revisión de conocimientos médicos, sé que muchos están molestos pero la verdad no me interesa-muchos fruncieron el ceño-A mí lo único que me interesa es la perfección ya que según revise su estándar de salud es de 65/35 y la verdad es que no me satisfacen esas cifras de donde yo vengo el estándar de salud es 95/5 por lo que subiremos nuestros estándares-dijo, la verdad es que en el mundo mágico las maldiciones muy oscuras solo no tienen cura pero lo demás y sabe que la medicina ninja puede llegar a ser tan buena como la mágica por eso quiere que mejoren.

Tsunade como varios ninja medic más viejos se sorprendió de la cifra 95% esa era una cifra increíble eso podía ser posible. Si eso fuera posible muchos ninjas podrían ser salvados.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver el examen de veinte hojas, fueron tomando sus sitios cuando fueron distraídos por la voz del Uchija-No Tsunade este es tu examen-los ojos de todos estaban muy abiertos eran como doscientas hojas.

-¿Porque? este es mi examen-dijo la rubia furiosa apretando el examen o más bien casi libro-fulminando al moreno.

-Que no es obvio Tsunade querida-le dijo sin emoción en la voz-Eres una Sanín ¿no?, tu conocimiento debe ser mayor o es que solo alardeas de ser una de las mejores-la mirada de odio se intensifico-Ha y Tsunade si rompes ese examen te daré uno más grande-los ojos de todos se abrieron al oírlo decirlo como si no fuera nada-Por cierto quien no esté de acuerdo en esto puede dejar su examen y puedo darle uno como el de Tsunade- a todos se les fue el color del rostro si muchos no creían poder terminar el examen de veinte hojas menos uno como el de la Sanín.

Shizune apenas tenía unos quince minutos que termino y la verdad es que nunca había visto un examen tan complicado como el que presento, podía ver que muchos estaban impresionados intercambiando opiniones sobre la prueba ya que este lo había hecho un joven que no parecía tener más de dieciséis años. Lo que todos hablaban su examen fue difícil todos sentían pena por la Sanín pues el suyo era peor mucho peor.

Había pasado tres días desde que presentaron sus pruebas y en el pueblo todos podían ver a los ninja medic con libros bajo el brazo o leyendo pues después de su evaluación Harry les había dado libros para que mejoraran en las ramas que no eran muy aptos, la que peor lo tenía era la rubia Senju pues en su casa tomaba su saque para sacar su frustración contra el novio idiota de su tío cuando este desapareció y solo vio al moreno poniendo frente a ella una pila de libros que le dijo que leyera y al terminar la semana le haría otra prueba con lo que quería retorcerle el cuello, y estrellarle los libros en la cabeza pero para su desgracia sabía que eso no era posible pues nunca podía tocarle ni un pelo, suponía que él le daría a leer más libros por lo que gruño molesta.

Al fin de la semana Harry entro a la oficina del Hokage –Uchija sama que puedo hacer por ti-dijo el viejo hombre no lo diría en voz alta pero ese joven le pone los pelos de punta con su mirada verde misteriosa.

-Hokage buenos días solo quiero que-volteo viendo a los ANBU que le hacen guardia-Que Inu les avise a todos los ANBU, jounins, chunins y genins que mañana a las ocho de la mañana tienen revisión médica sin excepción-dijo.

-Claro no será un problema-el asintió camino a la puerta para detenerse en el umbral.

-Por cierto Inu eso te incluye llegar puntual-solo una gota cayo de su cabeza del ANBU.

-El estará a tiempo Harry-dijo el líder de la aldea.

-Y Hokage usted también tiene que estar ahí entendido-el color del Hokage se fue de su cara asintiendo-Ya cualquiera que no esté puntual yo personalmente lo traeré al hospital y su examen no lo olvidara en mucho tiempo-sonrió haciendo temblar a los tres hombres.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta –Ese chico será mi muerte-dijo el líder-Inu tienes un aviso que dar y te recomiendo que no llegues tarde-el ninja asintió.


End file.
